Lily plus James
by Lils-X
Summary: James' parents are travelling and he has to stay a few weeks in Lily's house. JL lovehate
1. Default Chapter

**A.N.:** this is my first fanfiction, I hope you like it. English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry about any mistake. Now, with the story…

**Disclaimer:** I just own the plot. The characters and the original idea belong to J.K. Rowling, believe it or not.

**

* * *

**

Lily plus James

"Lily darling, where are you going?" Mrs. Evans asked to her daughter, realizing her clothes – a jeans skirt, a baby-look shirt and a sandal

"I'll met Karen, mum, did you forgot?"

"No, but… did you notice the weather?"

"Why?" – Then she looks outside the window, just to see a heavy storm messing all her plans of going out.

"Because it raining. A lot."

"Damn! Can I call her to come and stay here?"

"Of course, Lily, no problem at all. She can sleep in yours or in the guest's room"

"Thanks!!!" replied Lily

Lily called her friend's house and went back to her mother

"I set it up with her. But she will take at least half an hour to get here, and I don't have anything to do until she arrives"

"Lily, can't you wait half an hour??" replied her Mrs. Evans, indignantly. The doorbell called that single moment. She smiled.

"Or you can make yourself useful and answer the door."

"It isn't her. She's coming by floo"

"Yes, but answer the door anyway. Whoever is outside is getting wet in this rain."

Lily went towards the door and almost fell unconscious with her unexpected guest

"POTTER? What the hell are YOU doing here?" asked Lily, not very politely. She saw someone behind him. "Oh, hi Mrs. Potter, would _you_" she asked directly to James' mother "please come in?"

"Of course, Lily" She step inside the house with James. She saw a trunk got in with them "I would like to ask your mother a favor, Lily, would you please call her?"

"Sure. Just a minute"

She walked toward the kitchen, said something to her mother and one minute later came Mrs. Evans asking "Who is it, Lily? Hey, Elizabeth! I'm glad to see you here"

"Hi, Nicole. I came because I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, what's the matter?"

"Well, I and David are going to travel for a few weeks and I was thinking about ask you to look after James for a while…"

"Don't worry. We'll be fine" she said "Lily and I are pleasant with James staying with us for a few weeks" Lily's face showed exactly the opposite

"Thank you very much! I known I could count on you to help me. Now I have to go." She kissed James, Lily and went towards the door with Mrs. Evans.

"So, Lily flower, don't you say Hello and kiss your biggest lover?" asked James.

"No. I mean, yes, but my biggest lover isn't here, you see" Lily replied. Mrs. Evans came back "Mum! Karen is coming, he can't stay here!"

"Lily! What have you done to your manners? James WILL stay, and I think it would be even more fun if you also called that boys… Remus and Sirius, and Sarah"

"Good idea, Mrs. Evans. Can I call them?"

"Of course, James dear. Feel like it's your own home. But before, Lily, show him the guest's room, ok?"

"Like I have any choice. C'mon Potter. Upstairs."

"LILY!" shouted Mrs. Evans

"What!!!!" said Lily

"Potter no!! I've already told you that you must call him James."

"You mum is right, you know, Lily." Said James, grinning. Then his face went serious "She didn't even say Hello to me, Mrs. Evans, can you believe that?"

"Lily…" Mrs. Evans said, in a warning voice

"Hello _James dear,_ now, why don't you and I go upstairs and put you bag in the guest's room???" Said Lily sarcastically

"Sure, Lily flower!"

Mrs. Evans went back to the kitchen. "You forgot my kiss, you know" said James

"I did not! I just won't give it. Never. Now, quickly, upstairs Potter." Said Lily, and she starts to go up the stairs. James followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.:** Please, read and review!!!

* * *

**Lily plus James**

**Chapter2**

Lily opened the door of the guest's room and let James in. When she was almost leaving, James called her back.

"You forgot it again" Said him

"What?"

"You haven't kiss me yet." Explained James

"I won't kiss you. I thought I've already said that."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Liar."

"What did you just call me?" Said Lily

"You are a very pretty girl, you know, but you aren't a good liar. I can read it in yours eyes"

"Oh, maybe our little Potter has other abilities but play quidditch. He knows legilimency too"

"So, are you saying I'm good at quidditch?"

"I didn't say…" She was cut off by her mother's voice

"Lily, James, Karen has just arrived."

"We're going" Shouted Lily, as she run downstairs with James right after her.

"KAREN! Oh, I'm so glad to see you"

"Hi Lily! I missed you. Hey James. You didn't tell me that he would be here too, Lily. So, James, are anm… your friends coming too?" asked Karen, blushing

"This reminds me, I have to call them" He went to the phone and started the callings.

"Let's pretend that I don't know that '_your friends' _means_ 'Sirius'. _Let's go upstairs, Karen?" Lily put a charm on her trunk and they went to Lily's bedroom. (They can already use magic outside the school).

A few moments later, James walked inside the room to see two girls already with another clothes, more comfortable. They were using shorts and T-shirts.

"They'll be here in about 50 minutes"

Half an hour later hey heard a strong noise downstairs.

"I guess they arrived" Said James, laughing

"I bit early, but better this way" Lily went to the living room, with Karen and James by her back

"You like her, don't you?" Asked Karen, as James look hopefully to Lily

"What?" Said James blushing "What are you talking about?"

"You like Lily. I can see it" concluded Karen

"Ah, you mean in the way you like my friend Sirius??" said James, knowing the answer

"Oh, just forget about this conversation, shall we?"

"Of course" replied James, looking at Lily again. She was already down. They run, and there, beside the fireplace, were their friends: Sirius, Remus and Sarah.

Lily was kissing Sarah. Then she turned around to greet the boys

"How are you guys?" She asked, hugging AND kissing both Remus and Sirius, for James's anger. "I missed you all!"

"Hey Lily, we're fine. Prongs mate!! Came down here! Won't you kiss your best friend?" Sirius asked, making a cry face.

James walked towards Lily. "Why you kiss the boys but don't dare kiss me? Are you afraid you couldn't resist and kiss me passionately or something like that??" he asked with indignation

"In your dreams, Potter" she answered. "C'mon, let's put your stuff up. I have to make the beds for tonight"

Remus put a charm on theirs trunks and they went upstairs "And I think I'm going to cry, you know Sirius. James did not greet us until now. I think his crush on Lily is blinding his eyes"

"Yes" agreed Sirius.

"Moony, Padfoot, how are you?" said James ignoring their comments

"Oh, Prongs! You are here. I haven't notice you until now! We're fine, thanks." Said Sirius sarcastically

They put their things on their respective bed, and all went back to the kitchen to have dinner. Everyone but Lily "I'll just make the beds, I'll there in a second, my mum said it's all set up"

When Lily was making their beds with her wand, James appeared.

"You know, I really missed you" said him, with a puppy face "But looks like your hate for me just grow every year"

"I don't hate you. I just… don't like you" Lily explained, like that was the most obvious thing in the world

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you don't like me."

"Because you are an egoistical guy, who only thinks in yourself and

pretend to think that the rest of the world don't have feelings" said Lily

with a hurt voice "You prank the people when they are most vulnerable and…"

"Lily, that was six years ago. I'm different now, I have changed"

"Yeah, right. Let's pretend I believe"

"You don't have to pretend. Trust me. I just did that to catch your attention. I like you since I saw you in the platform, when our mothers met each other." He explained. "And Sirius helped me. You aren't mad at him. It's unfair. You kiss him, you call him by his first name, but everything you do to me is shout and fight"

"Oh, poor Potter. I am so sad about your cruel life." She said, sarcastically

"These sounds like you never found comfort and love on the girls you have date"

James smiled "Are you jealous?"

"Of course not. I am just hungry. I going to the kitchen." She left, leaving James alone.

"Lily! Were have you been?" Asked Karen when she entered the kitchen

"Making the beds. Why?"

"Well, James is not here too. We were thinking what you two could be doing. You know… upstairs… in the bedroom… alone…" said Sirius

"Nothing that you would think interesting. We were just having a little chat"

"Oh my God, is James alive?" asked Remus

"Yes, I am" said James from the door. "What are we having for lunch? I'm starving." He said sitting on the nearer chair.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.:** Read and Review, pleeeeeeeeease!!!!

* * *

**Lily plus James  
****Chapter 2**

The boys were in their room, and the girls in Lily's room.

"So, Lily. Tell us. What really happened between you and James this evening?" Asked Sarah

"Nothing. Why?"

"You can't hide, Lily. We saw your face. You were as red as an apple"

"I wasn't blushing!!!" said Lily indignantly

"Yeah, right. But I really think you should give him a chance. He had already proved that he changed. And he really likes you, you know." Said Karen

"She is right Lily." Agreed Sarah "A lot of girls would like to be in your shoes, he is really handsome"

"He is one of the cutest guys I ever met" said Karen "Changing the subject, I think we should start to get in our pajamas, is getting late."

"So, this is the best opportunity of all to pranks the girls. We are alone with them, without any professor, so we won't get a detention" conclude Sirius

"What do you mean, alone? Her parents are at home, only her sister is out, I don't know, in a friends' house" said Remus

"Her father is always working, and her mother loves us. She won't get very mad!"

"I'm not sure, it too risk. What do you think, Prongs?"

James was staring at the ceiling, with a thoughtful look. Thinking – you guessed right – About Lily

"Prongs? Prongs?" Said Sirius "James, Lily is asking for you"

"What?" James sat on his bed "What about Lily?"

"Man, you should go a psycho. You're getting mad about this love"

"You don't know what is to love a girl, Padfoot. When a girl catches your heart, well… it's…" Remus tried to explain

"Yes, yes, right." Said Sirius "You just forget that a girl has already caught my heart"

"Are you serious? I mean, you really love Karen?" asked James

"Of course I'm serious. I've always been Sirius." Joked Sirius

"Oh, Shut up, Padfoot" said Remus "This isn't funny anymore"

"You know, Moony, since you start to date Sarah, you lost your sense of humor."

James got up

"Where are you going?"

"I'll check this story" and left the room

"What is he going to do?" asked Sirius

"He'll talk to Lily. But she is probably sleeping, she'll get even madder at him. C'mon Sirius. Let's stop him"

They went after James

James was staring at the girl's door, apparently listening to the conversation.

"James" asked Remus

"Shhh…" he indicated the door

They could hear Lily's voice

"Just because a lot of girls would like to be in my shoes, does not mean I'm going to give him a chance. And he doesn't loves me at all, he just thinks I'm pretty, it isn't love." She was saying "And, what do you mean by handsome, Sarah? I mean, you are Remus' girlfriend. And you, Karen? Just last week Sirius was one of the cutest guy you ever met, not Potter."

The boys were with unbelievable faces, but they didn't move one single toe.

"Lily, you are messing the things up" said Sarah "Remus IS my boyfriend, he IS very handsome, and I love him very much, you know this very well. But he isn't the only handsome guy is Hogwarts. James is cute too"

"Same here, Lily. I am in love with Sirius, but both James and Remus are handsome" continued Karen "You must agree that the three of them are the hottest guys in that entire school"

"It will be so fun. You know, if you started to go out with James and Sirius." Said Sarah "Will be the three best friends, dating three best friends. Remus-and-Sarah, Sirius-and-Karen and James-and-Lily."

"The hottest guys in the school dating the cutest girls in the school."

"Stop dreaming, you both. This will never happen. And what make you think we are the cutest girls in the school?"

"Everybody think so. You are just too modest to accept that admit it loud. And does it mean you agree they are the hottest guys?" Said Karen

"Ok, I'm going in. it's too hard for me to keep listening" said James as he opened the door.

The scene that was waiting to him made him regret (just a little bit) to open the door without knocking.

Karen was wearing a jeans short and bra, looking inside her bag for her pajamas. Sarah was already changed, and Lily was wearing just a T-shirt.

They look for a moment to the guys, then both Karen and Lily shouted and hide behind their beds. Sarah run to the door, screamed "OUT!!!!!" and shut the door before locking it.

The boys look pleasant and terrified at the same time.

Remus just said: "Yep, boys. We are in trouble."


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.:** Thanks for the reviews, tell me what you think about the new chapter. See you…

**Lily plus James  
****Chapter 4**

"Did you see what I saw??" Asked Sirius again

"Yes, Padfoot, we did. We are almost as pleasant as you." Replied James

"I don't know how those girls don't have boyfriends. They are really ho…"

"Hang on. Sarah has a boyfriend. Good for me. And anyway have lots of guys running after those girls. Even after Sarah, who, like I have said before, has a boyfriend - Good for me again. And Lily and Karen don't have boyfriends because they don't want to. And if you two don't make a move, they will give up from waiting, and then, it will be too late."

"I'm sure that Lily isn't waiting for me." Said James

"You would be surprise" said Sirius, mysteriously

"But I am really happy any way. But it's because of what I heard, not what I saw." Said Remus

"Me either. I mean – I'm happy twice" said Sirius

"I'm afraid I can't say the same that you guys" said a sad James "Now, she'll hate me more than ever"

"Well, in this case, you be should happy for us. We don't have what to complain. The girl of my dreams is in love with me, Remus' girlfriend really loves him, and they think we are the hottest guys in Hogwarts. And that includes Lily's opinion about you, mate"

"But James has a point. The three must be hating us right now. It was very uneasy to see the girls in the process of getting changed" said Remus

"Maybe you're right. We should be scared. I mean – I'm not sure that a very good night of sleep is enough for calm down those girls. Do you think we should leave the room today?" asked Sirius

"I guess it's a good idea." Said James "Stay in the room all day… maybe tomorrow it's save to leave the room. After all, it's already noon, we just have to stay here more 12 hours…"

"I think we should leave now. I'm hungry, and the lunch must be ready by now. I don't think they are in the mood for calling us for lunch so we must go" replied Remus "And I want to apologize to my girl"

"Yep... who would think that little Moony will be the first of The Marauders to date the girl that he really loves?" said James

"I have my charm" said Remus, while looking to the boys seductively and winking

"I'm sure about it" said Sarah's voice from the door.

"Hey Sarah. Aren't you mad at us? You know, about last night's incident?" asked James

"Not really. I know it wasn't your fault, it was just an accident. And, after all, I was fully dressed."

"Thank God. I don't know if I could stand a Sirius talking about you too" said Remus

"What do you mean? You have been talk about the girls?" asked Sarah, not looking very surprised.

"No, _of course_ not!" Said James, trying to fix the situation. What if Sarah tell Lily that they have been talking about her?

"Yeah… You know James, I think I would believe more if you just say that

you have been talking a bit. But don't worry, I won't tell Lily." Said Sarah "I came here because the lunch is ready and the girls don't want to talk to you, so, I am the post. Shall we?


End file.
